wizards
by dragon8888
Summary: alexs fun
1. Chapter 1

**Episode One - The Rape Spell and Aftershocks**

_Contains M/f, m/f, M/F, Incest, N/C, Oral, Anal, and Mild Lactation._

The sun was just starting to rise as Alex Russo, the perky teenage daughter of an ex-wizard, began her day. Normally she tried not to wake up past noon, but today was a special day. Her parents are out of town most of the day and that meant she could look around the forbidden section of the wizard lair and could go through his wizarding manuals looking for spells he wouldn't normally teach her.

She crept downstairs and deftly evaded her brother Justin who was watching his favorite early morning tv show, smiling everytime his favorite weather-girl came onscreen. Then, after using a short spell, she passed herself through a wall and entered the lair. An assortment of magical items covered the walls and shelves but it all seemed to fit in with the decor.

The young wizard smiled and walked to a shelf filled with books and after reciting a sentence that unlocked the magical lock on the doors, she looked for a book she hadn't read yet. Staring at it for a few moments, Alex noticed a small book crammed in between two larger ones. Picking it up she read out loud the name "Wizard Sutra.." Wonder what that means?

She opened the book and fell backwards on the floor when she saw the pictures inside. Flipping page to page were different sexual spells and pictures of the spells in action.

Oh gawd! She thought to herself, the pictures were disgusting, yet oddly.. pleasant. Alex flipped another page and saw a blank area with nothing but a short spell on it.

Aggravatus Rapus Eroticus She repeated in her head, trying to figure out what it could mean. Alex continued repeating it until she couldn't think of anything else beside it.

Suddenly the door opened wide behind her, she spun around to see Justin standing in the doorway. "Dad thought you might try to get into his stuff!" He stated as the door closed behind him automatically.

"I'm betting he's gonna ground you for a month." Her brother boasted.

"Don't tell him. I have a date with Riley next weekend!" She pleaded, getting up from where she stood.

"Too late, you should have thought about that before you ratted me out for using the Wizard Mail." Justin turned around and started out the door. "No!" She shouted as she grabbed her wand searching for a spell she could use on him.

"Aggravatus Rapus Eroticus!" The teenage girl shouted, not sure why she said it or even what it would do. But it was the only thing that came to mind.

A bolt of magic struck her brother and he slumped over against the closed door. Picking himself up he shook his head and smiled, staring at his sister with lust filled eyes.

She ran over to him to see what she had done only to be grabbed by him and thrown to the couch, losing her wand in the process. "What.. what're you doing Justin?" Alex shouted as her brother stood over her placing his hand on her shoulder.

Grabbing the fabric of her shirt in a firm grip, he ripped it off quickly, revealing her small breasts and puffy nipples. "Stop!" The young girl shouted, realizing her brothers intent from the look in his eyes.

Justin unzipped his pants and let loose his throbbing member. It bounced in the air in front of her, Alex's entire gaze was directed at his sexual organ.

She couldn't stare for long before he shoved it in her mouth. Shouting at her to "Not bite or he'll turn her into a baseball cap", a spell he had recently perfected.

The taste of his penis was salty, yet sour at the same time and she wanted it out of her mouth. Alex tried to push him away but he held his ground, forcing his way to the back of her throat, gagging her.

Trying to force him out of her mouth she pushed at him with her arms and tried closing her throat, only adding to the pleasure he was getting from her as the throat muscles 'milked' the older wizard.

He pumped into her, choking his sister with every thrust. God help me! What did I do! The young wizard thought as she was being face-fucked by her older brother.

Alex looked up as his face scrunched up and he convulsed. A warm feeling of liquid in her throat arose and she realized he was cumming inside of her.

Justin pulled away and stared at his younger sister who was massaging her throat. "I want.. more." He stated, grabbing her arms and pulling her over to the wall, pushing her against the wooden surface.

Trying to speak, Alex managed to say. "No.. you don't want to.. I'm.. I'm your sister." She braced herself as he pulled her pants down with one hand, revealing a cute pair of white panties with the words. Too Hot for You written above her ass.

Pulling aside the panties, he bent her over slightly and pressed his still-hard cock up to her pussy slit. "This is gonna be good.. you'll LOVE it." He moaned while tears rolled down his sister's cheeks.

With one quick thrust he entered her womanhood and broke past her hymen. A small trickle of blood could be seen as he pulled out, only to be hidden as he rammed inside of her again.

"Oh God! Stop!" The teenage wizard shouted as her brother ruthlessly fucked her raw, her breasts being bruised as they slammed against the wall with each thrust.

A few thrusts later, her first orgasm hit her, but it only helped to alleviate some of the pain he was causing, especially since her vaginal muscles had clenched and were helping him inflict more pain towards her.

Suddenly she felt him convulse again and he sprayed more hot cum inside of her young body. This made her even more scared and she shouted. "No! I don't want to get pregnant!" But her plees fell on deaf ears as he pumped more semen inside of her.

After pulling out, Justin let go of her and she fell onto her knees and bent down, barely holding herself up until she fell forward, her ass raised in a position Justin couldn't pass up.

He got onto his knees behind her and pulled aside the rear of her panties in order to shove a finger inside her pussy until it was wet then lifted towards her anus, smearing a little jizz on the outside before he pushed inside of his sister's anal hole.

The new feeling startled her, but she was too out of it at the moment to do anything as Justin pressed another finger inside then spread them apart. He inched toward her and placed his lubricated cock to her butt and pushed. It felt to Alex as if she was being split open and she screamed in pain.

Very soon he was up to his pelvis inside of her. "Let's loosen up this ass." Justin smacked her ass "Ready, sis? Of course you are!" Her brother told her as he pulled out slowly, only to thrust back inside before the tip of his cock exited.

"Fuck yeah! You've got one tight ass, little sister!" Her brother grunted as he raped her anally, pain surging up and down her body with every pound of pressure he placed on her.

With a strong desire to get away, young Alex started to struggle again, working against the weight of her brother. His balls slapped against her cunt as she pushed her body up, she could feel Justin's cock inside of her as the pain started to fade away.

"Oh God! Please stop!" She screamed as he started cumming inside of her, flooding the young girl's bowels with his cum.

He pushed forward and she quickly fell flat on her stomache, his rod still buried in her asshole. Her nipples hit the floor hard, bruising them along with her stomache.

Justin pulled out of her and got up onto his feet, his little sister naked on the ground except for her soaked panties.

The doorknob turned as Justin zipped up his pants. He quickly used his own wand to teleport himself out of the room, not wanting to be caught in the situation.

Max, her younger brother entered inside and his eyes widened as he gazed upon his sister. He rushed over to her and flipped her over onto her back, a frightened look frozen on her face.

"Alex, are you okay?" He asked and grabbed her shoulder. She spread her legs, thinking it was still her older brother, so he would not hurt her in order to get at her cunt.

The sight of his sister in this position was too much for Max and after looking around suspiciously he pulled her panties away from her reamed pussy.

"I've never seen one outside of those PlayWizard magazines that Justin hides in his room." He knelt down and tasted it, not knowing he was also tasting his brother's sperm. "Yours is SO much better than the models in their though."

He pulled down his pants and the cock inside sprang out, it was larger than a normal cock for his age of course as he had used a spell he found in one of the magazines to increase his size and pheromones for attraction.

Alex cringed as he pushed inside of her with his cock and she quickly noticed the change in size. She opened her eyes and saw that it wasn't Justin but Max who she had spread her legs for.

"Max!" She shouted, but he took it as a good thing so he pumped inside of her more. This time however, she was being fucked for her pleasure as well as his and the rush of an orgasm belayed the rest of her shouting.

Oh my gawd, he soo.. good! Alex thought as her little brother fucked her. She had forgotten about the rape she had just ensued a few moments ago as more orgasms hit her. His small tuft of pubic hair flicking against her engorged clit was one of the main reasons for the immense pleasure she was recieving.

Five minutes later he came inside of her, the worries of getting pregnant were far from Alex's mind as the last multiple orgasm hit her, tightening the muscled in her vagina even more than before.

"Why has the door to the lair been unlocked?" A male voice announced from outside the room in the family's sub shop. Max grabbed his pants and used a teleportation spell after pulling himself out of his sister's pussy.

His cum and her juices poured out her her open cunt as the Russo parents entered the room, her mother screamed when she saw her daughter.

"Alex! What happened?!" Her dad yelled as they both stood over her and lifted their daughter into a chair.

Still filled with pleasure from her time with Max and not wanting to get Justin in trouble for something he was forced to do by her spell she quickly made something up on the spot.

"It.. It was a werewolf! He.. uhh.. came into the sub shop and forced me to open the lair! Then.. then.." With actual tears from the sudden memory of Justin "He raped me!"

Her mother held Alex in her arms as anger built up in Mr. Russo. "Where is he! Where did he go?" He asked her.

"I.. I don't know. I.. can't.. remember." She cried, her mother held her tighter.

"Don't worry Alex. It's alright, he's gone now." Mrs. Russo calmed her daughter "Are you hurt bad?"

For the next fifteen minutes they talked with their daughter as Alex's Dad paced up and down the room.

"Can I go to bed, Mom?" She asked after the last question. "Sure honey," Mrs. Russo responded "Go ahead we'll be up in a minute."

In her room she dreamt of Max and Justin's cocks. Realizing, even though it was rape, she really liked it when her older brother fucked her and even more so when she willingly let her little brother fuck her also.

A small knock on the door and she cringed, then relazed as she heard her little brother's voice. "Come in.." She said in a sultry voice, hoping he had come for 'seconds'.

A small tingle in her womanhood arose as he opened the door and closed it behind him. He unzipped his pants and his penis sprang out, she looked with wanting eyes at her brother's member.

She pulled down her pajama pants and rubbed her pussy in front of him. He shook his head at this motion then smirked as he simulated her opening her mouth.

The young girl licked her lips and opened wide as her little brother approached, kneeling on her bed as she bent down to his cock's level.

Taking it in, the tuft of pubic hair tickled her nose as she started to suck on it, beginning their daily ritual.

At the same time, Mrs. Russo stood in the kitchen, washing the dishes from the previous meal. Mr. Russo had gone to the Wizard Police in his continuing search for his duaghter's rapist.

Justin crept behind her, the Rape Spell still affecting his mind as it would for the next week. His mother would be his latest victim, as he had already raped three girls he knew at his highschool. Though he had used a series of spells to remove his face from their memory and his DNA from being found.

Knowing from his past four rapes, including his sister, he realized the need to immobolize his victims. So he waved his wand and mouthed the incantation, quickly his mother froze in her stance.

He walked up behind her and slowly unzipped the back of the blouse she was wearing. Oh God! The werewolf rapist! She thought as he unhooked the strap on her bra soon after pulling off her shirt.

His mothers large, firm breasts bounced slightly as they were released from the cotton fabric. He reached around and pinched her nipples, using a short spell in his mind to make her lactate.

She saw the human hands squeeze her tits and was shocked as milk squirted out. How did he do that! When I read some of the wizard books about them they said Werewolves can't use magic!

The hands made their way down and unzipped her denim pants, pulling them down to reveal her black, lace thong. Mrs. Russo saw one hand disappear for a moment and the sound of his own pants unzipping could be heard.

Oh my god! He's going to rape me too! With the same penis he raped my daughter with! She shouted in her mind as her thong was soon pulled down to her knees.

"Too bad you won't remember me afterwards. It would be so hot if you did." Justin stated, his mother instantly recognizing his voice.

Justin? What.. Why? She thought, her eyes widened as she struggled to release herself from the spell.

He turned her around to face him, she stared directly into his lustfilled eyes. His mother's gaze drifted down to the monster cock throbbing in front of her, for Justin had recently used a spell to make it larger.

Her pussy had an arrow shaved into her pubic hair and it pointed into her cunt. She was quickly regretted the decison she made to spice up her love-life with that and the tattoo above it which stated Insert Here.

"Alright, if you say so Mom." He smirked, ramming his horse-sized cock into her pussy. It was starting to get well-lubricated as his penis rubbed against her clitoris.

Instead of the fear she would've been feeling, it was replaced with a great source of pleasure. More than her husband had ever provided in their many years of marriage.

She couldn't believe it. Her own son was fucking her and it was.. amazing! The tip of his cock pounded against her womb as he pounded inside of her over and over.

As he rammed inside of her, his hands were busy with her huge tits. The milk inside squirting out with every squeeze of his hand and landing onto dripping onto his cock lubricating it immensely.

Up in Alex's room, Max had already came inside of his sister's mouth, she swallowed every drop as it pumped out. He pulled out then put his penis back into his pants, at the same time downstairs his brother came into his mother's pussy.

Max and Justin in a coincidental moment both stated "Let's do this again sometime." as Max left the room and his older brother placed the memory spell on his mother.

Meeting in the stairs, Justin and his little brother nodded as they walked in opposite directions. Their mother stood in the kitchen washing dishes and Alex lay on her bed rubbing her pussy furiously.

And so was the Russo family for the next week, until the rape spell on Justin and the pheromone enhancement spell on Max wore off.

Justin placed a memory spell on the entire family, erasing the entire experience from the past week and Alex and her Mom would have got pregnant and/or noticed their bruises if not for an extra encantation he placed after the memory spell.

He didn't retained the memories of his experiences like he wanted to and as time passed on and no one ever knew what happened. Though Alex did wonder why her pussy was so sore, but she figured it was part of her period.

But some part of each of the family members still contained a little of that first erotic magic and some day it might just come back..

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode Two - What Alex Wants, Alex Gets**

_Contains f?-Solo, f/f, Oral, Anal, DG, and Impregnation._

At eight o'clock in the morning, everyone in the Russo household were wide awake getting ready to leave for their long-awaited trip.

Everyone was up except Alex, that is. The perky and cute, sixteen year old girl was still in her room and no one could get in because of a magical locking spell she had placed on it.

"Alex! Get up, we need to get going!" Mrs. Russo yelled after banging on the door in vain. Looking it up and down she sighed, "Magic.." then went downstairs, telling Justin to try and find a way inside.

Justin Russo walked up the stairs and shook his head. "Why does she have to do this today! She knows I wanted to see the new stuff they've got at WizardCon '09."

The dark-haired wizard leaned on the door and tried to think of what to do when he heard a slight shifting and moaning sound come from the room. He turned around and after remembering the proper spell said, "I wanna see what's inside, so make this door go and hide!" and suddenly where the door should have been was a vacant hole.

Alex grabbed the blanket in front of her and pulled it up, but not before Justin saw what she was trying to hide. His little sister was masturbating! - And not just regular masturbating like he saw on the internet where girls rubbed their pussies.

Instead, she had a 7-inch cock, protruding from where her womanhood should have been. - Also, he couldn't be certain, but he was pretty sure he saw a decently-sized ball sack hanging below it.

"Justin! What are you doing, get out!" She yelled, pushing down on the bulge that was holding up her blanket like a tent. With a quick spell, the door reappeared in it's place and Justin hurried down to the living room.

"Is she coming?" Asked Mr. Russo, the former wizard. "Yeah.. I'm pretty sure she's coming, Dad." Justin responded before sitting down on the couch, trying to forget what he saw. The image of his sister with a cock was finally gone by the time she was dressed and came downstairs.

"M-morning." Alex said looking back and forth nervously between her parents and Justin, her tight black pants showed easily that the 'addition' was gone.

"Took you long enough. Your father has everything packed in the car and he's waiting downstairs with Max." Her mother told her while closing the lid on a portable coffee mug.

"Alright, lemme just get my purse." The young witch pulled a wand out of her sock and spun it around quickly. A flash of light erupted from the floor and a medium sized purse appeared.

"You could have just brought that down with you." Mrs. Russo stated as she walked towards the door.

"Yeah.. I know.." Alex giggled and picked the handbag off of the floor. Justin got up and walked out the front door, looking away from his sister when she stared at him.

The teenage girl brushed her black hair out of her eyes and looked at the ground, she felt a rush of embarassment but it went away quickly when she caught sight of the way her shoes looked in the light.

"Are we gonna meet Harper? or is she coming here?" Alex asked, thinking about her friend who had been invited along. It had only been a few months ago that she was told that the majority of the Russo family were or had been able to use magic.

"She's been here a half an hour, we tried to tell you but you were locked in your room asleep."

A rush of relief came over her, her mother had honestly thought that she had been asleep and that meant that Justin had not told them what he saw her doing.

In fact, she wasn't even sure Justin had saw entirely what was happening in her room. It could be he only saw that she was "enjoying her womanhood" and he completely missed the fact that she was doing it with a penis instead.

As she and her mom walked to the parking area and got into the vehicle, Alex's thoughts swam from one thing to another until Harper broke her train of thought.

"Hey Sleepyhead, how're you this morning?" The brown-haired and fruitly dressed girl said. "Good. Oh! I was thinking about you this morning."

Justin turned his head slightly but Alex didn't notice, this little comment slammed into his mind like a bullet. "Oh. why?" Harper asked, fixing her skirt which had become disheveled by Alex getting in the car.

The oldest Russo child couldn't help but notice that his sister had been staring at her friend's legs and quickly looked up when Harper almost noticed.

"You know that guy at school you like so much? I just remembered seeing him behind the school.. smoking." Harper looked shocked, she had thought this boy was cute but this sudden revelation went against all her standards of 'Good, healthy habits'.

"Really? Well that just burns my cookies." Harper responded in her normal manner when hearing something like this. The girl's instincts were to put her hands on her hips, but there was no room in the slightly cramped car.

Alex looked out the window real quickly to hide the look she gets when she lies. The buildings they were passing by were very familier to her as they approached a rarely used tunnel. It wasn't often they used a car to get to the wizarding world, but when they did it was always by this route.

A bright flash of purple filled the vehicle as they entered the dark hole which suddenly appeared in a solid wall and within a few short minutes they arrived in a large grassy field with a large castle nearby that was reminiscent of a movie Alex once saw about Parry Hotter, or Gary Trotter.. something like that.

Harper gasped and looked around, she quickly leaned over Alex and looked out the window, shoving her hand in front of her to keep herself up.

Alex made a tiny moan, unheard by anyone in the car, as Harper's hand slipped down accidently to the witch's crotch. "Oh, sorry Alex." The brown-haired girl apologized as she sat back into her seat.

The car pulled into the parking lot of the hotel/castle, the area was nearly empty as few wizards travel by such non-magical means.

An usher greeted them and after checking in at the desk, the Russo family plus one were magically transported with their luggage to the appropriate rooms.

Harper breathed in heavily as she and Alex appeared in their room, which was decorated like it was straight out of a classic movie.

"Wait, there's only one bed." She noticed, looking around as if she expected another one to suddenly appear.

"I guess we're gonna have to share. No need to make trouble by getting them to put another one here." The young Russo said, trying to take her eyes off of Harper's heaving chest. Small lumps had formed over the past summer just like Alex's had a year before.

"Alright, neat! It'll be like a sleepover! We can stay up all night and talk about boys." - "Yeah, boys.." Alex said, drawing out the last word.

Harper didn't notice as she went to the window and stared out to see the magical scenery. "Look! Is that group of gnomes doing the backstroke in the pool?"

"Yeah, it probably is.." Alex trailed off as she stared at Harper's ass. The material of her skirt had bunched up in her crack,it would seem she was not wearing underwear, or at least a thong.

Suddenly the young witch's mind began to race as she thought about the week before, when she fell upon a page of a book tucked away inside of one of her shoes.

It was a small spell which she didn't remember ever putting there, but come to think of it, she was missing a week's memories from a month ago, thanks to a backfiring of spells that Justin said must've happened at some point.

The entire family tired to figure out what had happened that week and as Alex had looked at the page, she thought about why she would have these two spells written down.

The first one she tried to make work, but all it seemed to do was make strange light come from her wand. The other, had a more suprising effect.

When she had cast it, suddenly a surge of strange feelings came from her groin. It was only a few seconds before it stopped, leaving Alex with a strange feeling between her legs.

That day she had been wearing a skirt and a small bulge had formed below her waist. Prodding it, a strong sensation filled that area as the bulge became larger and created a look as if a pole was coming out of her.

Pulling it aside she shreaked to see that a cock was there and Alex turned around quickly to see if someone was standing behind her, sticking it there.

But it was not like that, she knew. Feeling at it with her sweaty hand, some strange instinct caused her to slowly rub her hand up and down the shaft. "Well.. that's not as bad as I thought." Alex remembered thinking to herself.

Two days later, Alex began to plan about how to use it and Harper was the best choice. The young Russo had always had feelings for her friend that she always thought were simply deep affection for a friend.

And now she's standing there, alone in a room with the girl she's been trying to get into this type of situation for a week. Filling out thousands of entry forms, enough to win a free trip for 6 to this deluxe magical hotel.

"Hey Harper, come over here for a second." She asked, sitting down on the bed and patting and area of mattress beside her. "Okay, the gnomes have started to sunbathe anyway."

Alex was certain what this next spell would do now, after trying it out on her mother who immediately after being hit with it, dragged her husband to their bedroom.

"What did you want? Do you want to talk?" - "No, I just want to show you something that's coming on the TV."

Alex pointed towards the television which was sitting in the middle of the room and as a commercial for Goblin Dandruff Remover began to play, she reached for her wand and placed it behind her friend and slowly whispered the spell.

"You don't want me now, but just wait and see, here's a spell that makes you horny." The light came out and became absorbed into Harper who turned around immediately to see what it was.

They looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes then as quickly as the light flashed, Harper pressed her lips against Alex's.

Both of them turned their heads and opened their mouths, each dancing a tongue with other in the most passionate kiss Alex could remember.

Wrapping her arms around Alex, Harper grabbed the bottom of her best friend's shirt and pulled it up, untucking it from the denim pants.

Slowly she inched her hands down the denim jeans and was able to hold onto the teen's ass without obstruction. Alex hadn't worn any panties this day as she knew what would be happening.

At the same time, Alex had already been squeezing her friend's butt from outside of the skirt's fabric. Just a second ago, the young witch had felt around a bit and felt that Harper was indeed wearing a thong, to her friend's delight.

Alex pushed away from her friend and put a finger to her lips and with a quick wave of her wand, she locked the door (with a better spell than she ahd used earlier), placed enchantments on the room to stop people from transporting in, and a last minute spell to stop any noise from leaving the room.

"Lay back, I have a surprise." The black-haired teenager stated and Harper did just as she said, knowing that following her friend's demands would lead to getting her desires quenched faster.

Alex pulled off her blue shirt to reveal the petite breasts it covered, the small puffy nipples slowly became erect when they felt the air.

"Oh, yes.." Harper moaned as she pulled off her skirt, not waiting to see if Alex wanted her to do it yet. A tight-looking, green thong with a small triangular piece of material covering her shaved slit, shined in the light as the small area of fabric reflected the sunshine.

Staring at her friend's now, not so private, area she removed her pants, showing off her youthful womanhood which was also shaved.

"Look carefully, your gonna love this spell." Harper leaned forward slightly and stared lustfully at her. "Where there is a cunt, change for a dick. Make it long and make it thick!"

A flash of light caused the brown-haired teenager to close her eyes, and when she opened them her mouth fell open. "Wow! Alex, you have a.. a.. penis!"

"Yeah.. I know. Awesome, right?" Alex giggled before grasping her new member in her hand. It stood out seven inches from her body and Harpers eyes darted between her friend's face, the long shaft, and the ball sack just underneath.

"Can.. can I touch it?" - "Sure.. you can do more than that if you want." The young witch moved towards the bed as her friend slid forward off the mattress, her knees hit the ground slowly as she gazed at the member bobbing up and down in front of her.

"Do you know how to give a blowjob, Harper?" Alex asked as her friend touched the shaft with her finger, withdrawing it when it stretched out a little with her touch.

"Umm.. yeah, I do. I kinda never told anyone.. but a year ago I almost failed a math test so I.." She clasped her hands together in slight embarassment. Even with the spell that caused her to become horny, it had to fight through all the morals she had built up.

"..I sucked off Mr. Peterson to get an A+." - "Really?" Alex stated, a smile formed on her face. "I did the same thing that year!" The brown-haired teen looked up and grinned.

"You did? Wow! Just talking about us sharing someones.. someones.." Harper leaned forward and licked the tip of her friend's cock. A shiver of extasy flew up Alex's spine with the feeling of her bff's moist tongue, now lapping at the bottom and sides of her shaft.

The black-haired girl moaned as her dick was spoiled with attention and placed her hands on Harper's shoulders, pulling the thin, red straps to the side and letting the cotton top cascade down her friend's body.

"How do my-*slurp*-breasts look?" Harper asked, pulling back from her friend and pinching each nipple. "Their beautiful." Alex responded and the brown-haired girl in front of her smiled.

Harper spread her lips slowly as she leaned forward and brought her friend's shaft into her mouth. Her hands grabbed onto Alex's ass-cheeks and pulled the member into her enough so she could treat it properly.

"Oh.. Harper.. that's.. that's the best.." The young Russo girl moaned, grabbing onto the sides of her brown-haired friend's head. This act helped her friend who was having trouble concentrating on it while she began to fondle the girl's testicles with one hand.

"Ig you lige gat, you'gg goggs loge gis.." Harper managed to say, which was incredible as her mouth was full at the time.

"Hmmm... Hmmm... Hmmmmmmm..." She hummed, vibrating and sucking on it at the same time. "Gawd, that's fuckin' amazing!" Alex screamed, her entire body started to shake with intense extasy.

"I'm.. I'm CUMMING!" She shouted with fierce passion, pushing away from Harper. But try as she could, her brown-haired BFF held tight onto Alex's ass and sucked even harder than she had been.

"But.. but.. OH! YES!" Suddenly a great feeling of pleasure filled the young witch's body as her warm, sticky cum was pumped down her friend's throat.

Suddenly Harper released her friend and pulled away, slurping down the jizz as a few last dollops squirted onto her face.

"I can't believe you swallowed it.." Alex moaned falling backwards onto the floor, slamming her butt into the carpet. Without even flinching but a moment, she asked. "How did it taste?"

Using a finger to scoop up some of it from her face, Harper brought it up to Alex's lips. "Why don't you find out?"

Leaning forward slowly, Alex opened her mouth and closed her lips around the finger and gently sucked on it, her tongue licked at the tip where most of the cum had accumilated.

"It's almost like cookie dough.. Mmmm..." - "Yeah, it's great isn't it?" Harper responded before looking down at the limp cock between her friend's legs.

"Aww.. I wanted do some more." She said as she picked it up in her hand gently. "Just rub it a little bit." Alex said, winking at her brown-haired friend.

A few strokes of her hand and the shaft hardened back into it's previous state. "Alex.. lie back for this one." The black-haired witch complied and as her head lay against the soft carpet, Harper stood up.

After removing her cotton top from around her waist and the green thong, she lowered herself over her friend. Harper's small slit hovered above the dick below her, it stood like a statue waiting for her.

"Will it hurt much?" She asked as she lowered some more, the tip of Alex's cock prodded her cuntal lips.

"I.. don't remember." The young Russo said, remembering when she found out that sometime during that missing week she lost her virginity to someone. Secretly, she had always hoped it was one of the cute guys she really liked at her school, though none of them acted differently when she was around.

"Well, I don't think it will matter. I overheard a couple of girl's at school saying how great the feeling was. Almost better than.. masturbating.. they said." Harper blushed, she had never used that word before in front of anyone. She felt silly about it, seeing as what she had just done a minute earlier.

"Here we go." She giggled before lowering herself onto the pole. Alex looked at her friend, eagerly awaiting what would come next.

The tip of the cock slipped between her lips and she stopped, breathing in and out slowly before what she would do next.

Quickly she slammed down an inch, a pain erupted from inside her womanhood as it plunged inside of her. The feeling subsided slowly as she felt the shaft rub slightly against her clit.

"This is.. fucking.. awesome!" Harper shreaked as it she slowly lowered herself onto her friend's cock. Alex held out a hand to stabilize her brown-haired friend, who quickly grabbed it as she worked her way down.

"I.. think I got it." She said, bending her legs into a spring-like position. Her mother had always insisted she had strong legs and Harper wondered if she was preparing her for whenever the teen had a husband.

As the tip of the shaft prodded at her womb, the young teen used her legs to push herself off of it, stopping just before it exited her cunt and moaning slightly.

Alex felt her friend's juices flow down the sides of her cock. Harper had just had an orgasm from that last act and her vaginal muscles clenched onto the member and as she lowered herself back down it felt like the cock was bigger.

She finally got into a rythym by the thrid time she pulled off of the shaft and slowly started to speed up her movements.

As she pumped up and down, her left hand, which she had been using to stabilize herself, moved to her womanhood. Her fingertips reached their target as she began to rub her engorging clitoris.

Harper was rocked by orgasm after orgasm, she had never thought that sex would feel this good. Maybe it was the magical cock, or the fact that she was doing it with her best friend, but she felt that she would never have as great of sex with anyone else.

"Oh God! I can't take it anymore! Your pussy feels so great!" Alex screamed. Her free hand had moved to her breast and it was busy massaging the teen's puffy nipples.

"Me neither! Oh! Oh! Ohhh!" Harper screamed back as her seventh orgasm hit her, the muscles in her vagina clenched tighter than ever before, sending her best friend over the top.

Blast after blast of warm cum shot into Harper's womanhood, filling it so much that it started squirting out of the edge of her cunt.

The brown-haired girl fell backwards and slid off the cock, as shot after shot flew out of it and landed on her stomache and teenage breasts. At the same time, inside of her, the tiny sperm went after her young eggs.

"Harper.. that was awesome! Harp.. Harper?" Alex looked over and saw her friend lying on the floor. The passionate fucking had caused her to faint from extasy.

"Crud, I need to cum three times before I can get my pussy back. I guess I'll just have to jer..." Her eyes trailed to her passed out friend and an idea popped into her head.

Moving over to Harper, she rolled her friend over onto her stomache and after grabbing a few pillows to prop her up in the right position, she was ready to start.

Looking at her friend's ass sticking up towards her was enough to cause her cock to become erect again, she didn't even need to rub it like usual.

"I don't think she'll mind, in fact she'll probably be glad that I'll have stretched it while she couldn't feel it." Alex told herself as she knelt behind her friend, the teen spit on her cock and on the asshole in front of her and slowly spread her friend's cheeks.

The black-haired witch pushed her shaft into the small opening, forcing it into the surprisingly clean hole. "I guess when she always told me she washes thoroughly, she wasn't kidding!" A small giggle came out of her mouth as she inched inside.

A tiny grunt came from her friend as Alex pushed farther inside. When half of her dick had been enveloped by the tight anus, she decided it would be the best place to stop.

Young Alex Russo was enjoying this almost as much as the previous entrance into her friend's private areas. As the teen pulled out and pushed in, she couldn't help but notice that Harper's body started to move in rythym with her.

"Do you like it Harper?" She asked, knowing that her friend was awake now. "Oh, yes. I never even thought about this.." A lound moan followed her response and she became quiet as the brown-haired girl's hand made it's way to her cum-filled pussy.

As they moaned and grunted during their passionate anal fucking, neither of them noticed that the door to their bathroom had opened.

In the doorway was Justin, a shocked expression overwelmed his face as he watched his sister having anal sex with her best friend.. with a cock!

Screams and moaning came from the two girls as they both orgasmed, Alex pulled off and started pumping her dick as load after load of cum shot onto Harper's back and buttocks.

The brown-haired teen turned around smiling, cum dripping off of her body. Looking past her best friend she saw Justing and shouted, causing Alex to turn around.

"Justin! It's not what you think!" - "Really? It looks as if you are fucking your friend with a.." He stopped as a flash of light came from her crotch, when he looked back she had a vagina instead.

"Please don't tell mom! She'll never let me see Harper again!" She grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her pussy, which she noticed her brother staring at intently. "And Dad! I'll never be able to use magic again!"

Justin stepped in the room and grinned menacingly. "Don't worry, I won't tell..." Alex stared at her brother relieved for just a second when he spoke again. "That is, unless you don't do something for me."

He closed the door behind him and stared at his sister lustfully, looking her deep into her eyes as he unbuckled his pants...

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3 - Four Days and One Agreement Later**

_Contains m/F, M/f/f, Oral, and Incest._

After a long day at WizardCon '09, the Russo family were glad to get back to their individual luxury hotel rooms. Of course, not all of them were as happy as Justin.

The oldest child of Theresa and Jerry Russo was beaming as he was transported into his room. Four days earlier he had walked into a surprising situation involving his sister, her best friend, and a shocking little spell.

After "talking" with Alex and her friend Harper, he decided not to tell their parents. That is, if they did something for him in return.

"Well, you could let me fuck your ass." Justin suggested and his raven-haired sister thoroughly refused this first suggestion while Harper who was a bit nervous throughout the entire conversation, just nodded along with whatever her Alex said.

Finally they agreed on something that each of them would enjoy, a threesome. So for two days, they figured out a way for them to get together, as after the first night Max kept sticking close to his brother out of boredom.

"Hey Max, I hear they have an awesome arcade game down in the lobby, you ought to check it out." The older wizard said, pointing to the door. "Nyeh', I saw that when we came in, it looks boring."

Tapping on the glass of the window he was standing by, Max looked out towards the pool, his mouth slightly agape. Justin looked to see what his little brother was looking at and smiled, knowing he had figured out what to do about his problem.

Down at the pool, their parents were lying on some very comfy-looking, deckchairs sunning in the magically created orb of light above the castle/hotel.

The object of Max's stares was his mother, her skin glistening from the lotion that his father must have applied. Theresa wore the smallest bikini he had ever seen, with the triangular cups that made up the top barely big enough to cover her nipples.

The bottom of her swimwear looked as if she was wearing a g-string with the part that was supposed to be pulled into the crack of her ass reversed in position and tugging nicely into the completely bald slit between her legs.

The hot MILF had no problem presenting herself this way in the wizarding world, she knew that her husband Jerry would keep anyone from doing anything more than looking and she enjoyed the passionate sex they had afterwards when he was in a fit of jealousy from the attention she recieved.

Justin saw his brother whisper something under his breath and could swear Max had just used a vision-extention charm.

"Max, come over here for a second." His little brother twisted around and squinted, whispering something again so he could regain his normal vision.

"Umm.. what?" He said nervously, hoping he had not been seen leering at his mother. "I have a hunch you have a crush on someone in this hotel." -Max gasped slightly, fearing he ha been caught.- "Now I don't know who it is.." -His breath gently came out in relief.- "..but I have just the spell to make her want you."

"You have what?" Max asked, looking puzzled as he looked at his brother. "Look, I know how hard it is to get girl's to like you..." -His little brother nodded- "..but since we're only going to be here a few more days, I figure I'll give you a break."

After writing down what to say on a piece of paper, Justin handed it to his brother and continued talking. "Now I know you won't use it to make her do anything more than making out." He winked at his brother whose cheeks turned a shade of red.

"I'll be sure to be out of the room ALL night, so just cast a few spells around the room to increase security and muffle sounds and your done." Patting his brother on the head, Justin left the room with a devious smile pasted across his face. He had just left his brother with the means to screw their mother, but he didn't care, he had bigger things in the works for that night.

A short time passed and Mr. and Mrs. Russo finally decided to head back to their room after relaxing beside the pool. "Hey Mom!" Max called out, he had just turned a corner as his parents entered into the corridor that led to their room.

Quickly wrapping a blanket around her waist, Theresa greeted her son with a smile and stopped in the hallway. "I'll meet you in the room later, honey. It seems Maxie has something to tell me." She told her husband who nodded and left the corridor.

"Now what is it sweetie?" She asked her son who was looking embarrassed. "Can you come to my room real quickly, I want to ask you something and.. I don't want anyone to overhear."

Theresa smiled at her son but shook her head. "I already told your father I'd do something with him tonight. Can't the question wait until tomorrow?" Max looked at his feet and then stood straight up slowly and looked at her.

"I guess. It can probably wait 'til.. MOM! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" His mother spun around quickly in shock as Max grabbed a wand from one of his pant's pockets.

"You don't want me now, but just wait and see. Here's a spell that makes you horny!" He said, pointing his wand at his mother's back. A bright flash shot out and absorbed into the latino MILF and she quickly turned around.

"On second thought.. I think I will go to your room. Let's go." She winked at him, removing the towel from her waist and tossing it to the side of the corridor and started walking towards the rooms.

"Hey mom, wait a second!" Max shouted and his mother turned around to see he young wizard run up and embrace her. He is face pressed between her breasts and both arms wrapped around her so his hands could squeeze her asscheeks, a flash of light enveloped them.

Suddenly they were in his room. Max had been so anxious to get there, he teleported both of them as quickly as possible. "Your very eager to 'talk' to me, aren't you Maxie?"

Nodding after he released his mom from the hug, he stepped back anfter after placing a few spells on the room, looked his mother up and down, studying her body. "Mom, you've got to be the hottest woman in the entire world!"

Blushing slightly, Theresa leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, "What a sweet boy." and as she started to pull back from him, he suddenly grabbed her.

Pulling his mother's lips to his own, they quickly became caught in a whirlwind of emotions. Theresa darted her tongue inside of his mouth, sending passionate sensations rippling through their bodies.

"Oh.. honey.. come over here." Theresa said, walking over to the bed nearest them. Pulling off the sheets quickly, she stacked the pillows behind her and sat up against the headboard.

Spreading her legs as her son walked over, she was posed and ready for him. Max crawled in front of her and lay on the bed with his stomache to the mattress.

"Honey. Mommy wants you to eat her out. Do you know how to.." She was cut off in her statement as the young wizard lunged his face between her thighs and furiously licked her cunt.

She pulled on the string of her bikini and moaned as it rubbed slightly against her clit. Max grabbed the edges of the piece of swimwear, pulled them down away from her grip and with a powerful tug, ripped one side.

Pulling the rest of the bikini bottom down her right leg, he left it halfway over her knee and went back to his mother bald pussy.

"Tell me how this feels." The young boy stated, pulling apart her lips with his hands and diving into her now-spread cunt. His tongue slid up and down the side of her lips before he slowly lapped at her clit.

"Oh.. baby.. tha.. that's how mommy likes it." Theresa moaned as he son started to suck gently on her clit as it became slightly bigger.

Juices rushed slowly out of her womanhood, splashing his face a little whenever he lapped at the center of her cunt. "Oh god! YES!" His mother screamed as her first orgasm of the night rushed up and down her body, centering around where Max's tongue worked it's magic.

Justin smiled and shut the door of the connecting bathroom before walking into the other hotel room. His sister and her best friend had just finished showering a little earlier and were now lying on the bed with towels wrapped around both of their bodies.

"So, did you make sure Max is busy?" Alex asked as Justin shut the door behind him, whispering a few spells over the room as his brother had done on the other one.

"I can definitely say that he'll be busy for a good while." The older teenage wizard chuckled as he made his way to the bed. "Now get up and stand right here."

He pointed towards a spot just in front of the bed and waited a second as they stood in the area. "Now, I believe the agreement was for one threesome and you have to do everything I say to do."

"Everything, except.." His black-haired sister added. "..anything involving my ass." Justin nodded and looked over to Harper, the brown-haired friend of Alex's whose cheeks were red at the very thought.

"Okay then. First things first. Pull of my clothes for me." Alex looked at him with a smile and complied, grabbing his zipper and slowly working it down. Harper nervously pulled off his shirt and as she lifted it over her head she caught him smiling at her.

Alex, after pulling off his pants, threw them to the side and looked at her brother. Justin hadn't worn any boxers that day, leaving his member to hang between his legs. "Like what you see?" He asked while motioning her towards it. "Then suck on it."

His raven-haired sister grudgingly knelt in front of him and grabbed it gently with one hand, rubbing it off to make it hard. After a couple of strokes she placed it on the top of her tongue and moved her head forward, sliding it inside her young mouth.

"Now Harper, I know you'll like this one. Get on the ground behind my sister and slide your head underneath her. Then do whatever you can do with your mouth to make her cum." Harper bit her lip and did as he said. Looking up to see him smiling at her relieved a little of the tension the young girl had about the moment.

Alex mashed her cunt onto her best friend's mouth and continued sucking on Justin's cock. Moaning a little from Harper's licking and slurping, the black-haired girl sent a shiver of extasy throughout her brother's body.

"Hold on.. here I cum!" The older sibling shouted, grabbing hold of his sister's head and forcing her to keep the spasming prick inside her mouth. Alex felt him convulsing slightly and within a few seconds, she could feel warm and sticky jizz sloppily rolling down her throat.

The young witch coughed as he released her head. A moment later she finally swallowed it the best she could, while at the same time another orgasm erupted from her crotch. "Alright, that's enough. Alex, lie on top of Harper on the bed." The older teenage boy commanded. "Both pussies.. in my direction."

Meanwhile, in the room next to them, Max and his mother were just getting ready for their next level of fun. His mother was still in the same position that she was in before, with the slight change that her arm were wrapped around her body as she came down from an orgasm.

The young wizard had pulled up from his mother's snatch and was licking his lips to clean off her juices. "You taste incredible Mom!" Theresa smiled and leaned forward. "Thank you Maxie.. May I taste yours?"

"In a little while.. first things first." Max said as he stood up on the bed and slowly took off his clothes. First his shirt, and then his shoes and socks, and finally his pants. "I have to tell you something, I've made some.. permanent enhancements to a certain something.."

Theresa's eyes widened as he pulled down his pants, revealing a 4 inch long, flacid cock. "And that's just what it looks like now." Her son stated as he grabbed it with one hand, and in a few quick strokes, he had a 6-inch dick pointing straight towards his mother.

"Oh my.." The latino MILF beamed with pride as he knelt in front of her. "Oooh.. fuck me, honey! Drill your mommy's pussy!" Max didn't waste any time in slamming his prick into her welcoming cunt, the juices inside made his entrance fast and pleasureable.

With him grunting and her moaning, it was hard to tell who was having the better time as Max fucked his mother raw. For a young boy, he had plenty of stamina, and that allowed him to rapidly pump into her. "Oh' baby! Your father has NOTHING on you!"

As the young wizard pumped into her, Theresa reached her hand down to her clit and began massaging it, giving her more pleasure from what was happening. Max looked down and smiled, then started to speed up his thrusts so he could keep up with her.

Because of this, Theresa orgasmed faster than before and her vaginal muscles clenched around his prick. With the increase in tightness, Max started with the fastest, most powerful thrusts he could muster, and within a few minutes he could feel the build-up inside of him.

"Mom, I'm cumming! I need to pull out!" He shouted as he kept thrusting inside of her. "No! I want it! I want to feel my son's seed inside of me!" Max complied as he thrust into her for the final time, a rush of pleasure flooded him as he started to pump semen inside of her.

Theresa moaned even louder than before as she felt the rush of sticky liquid flood her womb, rush out the sides of her pussy, and another orgasm which was just rapidly filling her with extasy. "Oh god, yes!" His mother shouted at the top of her lungs before collapsing against the headboard.

Pulling out of her and wiping his dick on a pillowcase, Max was still wanting more than what he had just done. But it would have to wait until his mother woke up and had another spell placed on her. (For extra measure)

"Hmm.. I wonder what Justin's been doing all this time?" He asked himself, and after pulling on a short robe that the hotel had provided, he walked towards Alex's room to see if he was there.

His oldest sibling was at that very moment, pumping Harper's pussy for all it was worth. Stopping after a few thrusts to switch to his sister's cunt which was directly above it. As he did this, Alex and her friend's tongue were intertwined in passion as they kissed and groped each other during Justin's movements.

Max opened the door slightly and went slack-jaw as he saw what was happening in front of him. Smiling after realizing the true reason his brother wanted him gone, he opened his robe slightly and began to jerk off to the highly erotic scene.

Justin pulled out of his sister after one or two pumps and as he entered Harper's snatch, he could feel that he ws about to cum. Stopping in mid-thrust, the brown-haired girl found it slightly odd, but continued with her and her friend's passionate embrace.

Thrusting into his sister, he fucked her pussy with extreme power. Alex moaned into Harper's mouth as another orgasm rocked her body, squeezing the hard member inside of the young witch's cunt.

"Hehe.. surprise!" Justin yelled as he came inside of her, the raven-haired girl's eyed widened in shock as to what he was doing. "No! Pull out! Pull out!" But her cries went to deaf ears as the last of his load squirted inside of her.

"You son of a bitch! When I get up from here, I... oh.. OOOHH.." Her statement was cut off as she felt the warm liquid squish between her lips. The feeling of it hit her like a brick and she didnt want to let it go.

Her older brother had pulled out and was now sitting down, exhausted. Justin had pulled a wooden chair to him with magic just in time as he fell backwards, landing his buttocks on the cushion.

"Wow.. that.. that was great!." He stated before leaning his head back in a slump. Alex looked up from her friend and rolled onto the mattress, leaning her head forward enough to see her brother in the chair. "Well, that's that. Now it's just you and me Harper, just you and.."

Alex stopped talking as she saw the stunned look on her friend's face. Looking around, she expected to see something like a dragon or some form of monster that would have caused that kind of a look, and when she finally looked in that direction she realized what it was.

Her younger brother Max was standing in the bathroom doorway with a limp cock in his hand, a satisfied look on his face, and what looked like a stain on the carpet a foot in front of him. "Dammit! Max!" She shouted, grabbing a handful of the sheets and pulling it over her and Harper's bodies.

"So.. is this what happens when I'm not around?" He asked, pulling his robe together and walking forward. "Cause I definitely want in!" Alex face was filled with the same kind of shock her friend had, but in a moment a smile came over her.

"Alright, one threesome. But no anal." The black-haired teen stated, before throwing the sheets to the side. "I can't promise that." Max responded, before suddenly thinking of something else.

"Wait one minute, I've got something else that will make this better." And as quick as a flash he was out of the room. Harper and Alex looked at each other and in a moment they looked back towards the door.

Standing in the doorway next to her little brother, Alex's mom was staring straight towards her and as naked as her daughter. "Mom! You.. you want to.. too?" Theresa nodded much to Alex's surprise and walked towards the bed.

Waking up, Justin looked forward in time to see his mother standing in front of him, her bare ass in plain view as she seemed to be rubbing and groping herself in front of Harper and his sister. His tongue fell out and he looked to the right and saw Max with the same expression on his face.

Suddenly the pieces fell into place in Justin's mind, and with a short whisper from his brother to "Enjoy it dude", the tall wizard adjusted himself in his seat and readied his cock for the best show ever...

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode Four - Winning Over Daddy**

_Contains F/f, M/f, Oral, Vaginal, and Incest._

The morning sun rose eagerly that morning, as if it was aware of what was happening inside the large castle-like hotel it shined over and wanted to get the people inside started early on what they had been doing the past few days. Of course this was the sun in the wizard world, so it was highly likely that it did indeed know about the Russo family and their escapades during WizardCon '09; a gathering for magical people and creatures the world over.

It all started with a spell a few days ago, made by a lusty young girl, Alex Russo. This raven-haired cutey had seduced her best friend with magic and then impregnated young Harper with a jinx of futanari proportions. The young lady with dark-brown hair and a slightly chubbier body type than her friend enjoyed every minute of it, but as the magic faded, worry built up in her mind only to have that pleasure brought back when Alex's brother, Justin walked in on them and blackmailed the girls for sex.

But this is not where we are starting off, something else happened afterwards. Max Russo, the youngest son of the family had used a spell given to him by his brother to have sex with Theresa, his mother; and then continued with that same spell in order to give him and his brother a show involving all three girls.

So here we are, the third day of WizardCon '09, and as the sun rises, so did the levels of sexual arousal in the two Russo females.

"Mmm.. Mommy.." Alex moaned, the raven-haired teen was lying on her back gripping at the bedsheets as her mother actively pleasured her cunt with delicate laps of her tongue. "Your so good.. When did you learn to do stuff like - ohhh - this?"

The latino woman with long, curly hair pulled away from her daughter's pussy and smiled. "Honey, I never told you this. But I'm bisexual." The teen looked at her mother with shock and then grinned as she pulled her mother towards her face and kissed her, deftly running her tongue against Theresa's.

The older woman's large breasts rubbed against Alex's own as she made out with her daughter. Their hand rubbing around each other body until Alex grabbed firmly onto her mother's buttcheeks. "Mom, I've always wanted to tell you this. You have the best ass I've ever seen. I hope I end up with one like that when I grow up."

"Alex, that's the best thing I've ever heard from you. I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy. Let me show you." said the teen girl as she pushed her mother off of her and flipped her down onto her back. Alex leaned forward and licked on her mother's brown nipple on her right breast, slowly sucking them while she massaged the other with her left hand.

As she slowly worked her way down to her mother's cunt, the door opened juist as slowly, and as a large man in a hawaiian shirt stepped into the room with a plate of breakfast food, all that could be heard was the sound of it crashing against the floor.

The raven-haired girl pulled up, her face dripping with her mother's juices and shouted, "Daddy!" Quickly Theresa tilted her head back fast in time to see the look of horror on his face. "Jerry! It's not what it looks like!"

His face turned from shock, to confusion, to fear, and then quickly to anger as he shouted at them. "And what is it supposed to be! Cause it looks like my _daughter_ is busy face-fucking her _mother_!" The latino woman lifted one leg and turned around on the bed, leaving Alex to hide behind her like a human shield.

"Okay. It does look like what it is.. But if you give it a moment-" She started to say, when suddenly an idea burst into her mind and she quickly got up and walked over to him. "-if you give it a moment. I'm sure we can convince you everything is alright."

Jerry crossed his arms and looked at his wife as young Alex suddenly figured out what her mother was leading into. They were going to reverse the old saying. "If they're gonna beat you, make 'em join you."

The teen stood up and licked her fingers as erotically as she could, her naked teen body glistening with sweat. At the same time, Theresa had walked up to her husband and started kissing him as passionately as she could, rubbing her also naked and sweaty body against his clothing.

The smell of arousal filled the room and intoxicated him, he was unsure exactly what was happening but every impulse in his brain was going "_Just let it happen, man. Just let it happen_.". And so he stood there as his wife unbuckled his belt. He kept standing as his daughter walked around behind him and slowly removed his shirt. But as they slowly undid his pants, he moved. He moved towards the bed they were leading him to and easily sat down towards them as his daughter and wife pulled down his pants and unleashed his growing member.

Jerry had not worn any boxers that day as he was planning on going to the sauna later and would need to have anything on but a robe. In effect, his laziness in not wanting to waste time with taking of underwear made it easier and quicker for his daughter to place her tongue at the base of his 6-inch shaft and drag it up until it reached the head.

"My God.. I can't believe it." He said as his daughter slowly wrapped her lips around his rod and began sucking and pleasuring him. She was obviously experienced with this, and while that thought made him very curious he kept with his mindset of '_just letting it happen_'.

Meanwhile, Theresa stepped up and placed herself with great agility over her daughter's head and continued to kiss her husband passionately. Alex tasted the precum coming out of his cock and thought to herself how Justin's prick had tasted the same. The raven-haired teen thought for a moment whether she should tell her brother, but lost that thought quickly as she felt him near orgasm.

"No, no. Not yet Daddy.. you get pussy first." said the dark-haired cutey as she pulled away from him and tugged at her mother to get off of her father. Theresa did so and soon Alex moved forward and got Jerry to move back on the bed and lie on his back, leaving his cock to stand straight up.

Her father smiled as he watched Alex step up onto the bed and place her beautiful body over his. He looked down and saw her bald pussy and his smile grew along with his erection until it seemed to be 7 inches now. The raven-haired teen pressed her cunt against his shaft and spread her lips apart and slowly pushed down on him.

Jerry grabbed her hips and helped her down onto his rod and couldn't help but notice that she wasn't a virgin. "_I guess I should have expected that. If this is the way she acts with her mother, she must be even more sexual with people outside of the family_"

He was only partially right about that statement, although by now they could probably consider Harper to be an official Russo, what with all the time she spends around them.

Bucking his hips as she rode his cock, her tight cunt allowed him the best fuck he's had since his wedding night. Her tiny breasts jiggled and bounced with every thrust and suddenly she shouted as an orgasm hit her, "Oh Gawd! Dad, your cock is incredible! Justin has nothing on you!" Jerry's eyes went to shock, but he continued to fuck her. "Justin! You mean this has been going on with your brother too?"

"Yes! and with Max! - And with Harper!" Alex shouted as she climaxed on his prick, moaning after after other word. Her father couldn't believe his ears, but strangely the only thing he had to say was, "All this was happening all this time! And no one invited me to join!"

He tightened his grip on his daughter's hips and slammed her down onto his shaft until she touched his pelvis and suddenly both his and her's crotches erupted in pleasure as he shot stream after stream of cum into the young girl's womb.

She fell forward onto him, chest heaving and sweat dripping, and quickly placed her lips on his in a warm kiss, his cock still buried in her juicy cunt. After a few minutes Theresa stepped forward and lifted her daughters ass in the air, her husband's shaft quickly fell out and splashed her stomache with jizz as a fountain of cum poured out of Alex's hole.

The older latino woman busied herself with drinking up all the juices that was coming out of her daughter as Jerry reached around and embraced Alex. "Have I ever told you how much I love you, sweety?"

"Yes Dad, but I think you just showed me how much in a better way than saying it." replied the black-haired teen as she leaned forward and kissed her father.

The next day, the Russo clan (and Harper), climbed into their car and prepared to return to the normal world. They had enjoyed the last day of WizardCon '09 and were more than ready to return to their own rooms. Inside each of their minds they imagined what kind of things they could do to their family; but Harper was thinking something different.

Although Alex knew that her jinx would have caused her to become impregnated, she wasn't sure until taking a wizard pregnancy test that morning. She was pregnant. Alex was the father.. or mother.. however that worked out in the wizarding world, and for some reason, instead of feeling fear like most people would have been feeling under the circumstances, she was feeling.. happy.

Happy that she could be a mother, happy that it was with her best friend, and happy that she knew this brought her even closer to the family she had grown to love as much as her own.

Now the only thing left would be to figure out how to tell her parents. THAT.. is what gave her a little bit of fear.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

It was a dark and stormy night as the Russo family arrived back at their Waverly Place apartment, located above the sandwich shop they owned and operated. The family had spent the last few days in the Wizarding world at a convention, ironically known as WizardCon '09. It was during there trip that something happened which would change the way their family worked from that time forward.

To put it simply, as I know you cannot wait for the juicy parts of this story. Alex seduced her best friend with magic, Justin caught them and blackmailed the girls for sex, Max was distracted from this by placing a spell on his mother so he could have sex with her, Theresa, the mother got into the swing of things and started having sex with her children.

Then finally, where we left off last. Jerry Russo, the patriarch of the family found out about his family's perverted fun, but was quickly 'persuaded' by his daughter and wife that it would be a good thing.

So that brings you up to speed, and as Harper is magically transported to her own house, the Russo Clan unpack their clothes and get ready for a family discussion about the recent events.

"Aww Dad.. do we really have to do this? Can't I just let you fuck me and go to bed?" Alex, the raven-haired sixteen-year old stated, massaging her father's shoulders as they sat in their living room.

"No. I think some things should be covered before this whole family turns into a pagan love fest." Jerry responded. The large man adjusted himself in his seat before lifting his daughter's arms off his shoulders and placing them in her own lap.

Max looked away from his mother, whom he had been staring at the past few minutes and quickly raised his hand. "Ooo, I vote for that. Can I get a second?"

Jerry shot a quick look at his son and then continued as if he had said nothing at all. "I know it's going to be really fun doing all this. But we have to add a bit of practicality. Such as.. keeping this a secret." As he said this, he gained everyone's attention quickly.

"Now as with a lot of things this family does. This should be kept a secret just the same as the fact that we are part of the wizarding world." Everyone in the room nodded in agreement and he continued. "Also, there's the fact that not everyone will want to have sex all the time-" Alex giggled in her chair, and Justin grinned slightly. "-I know that seems a little odd. But I feel it should be put out there that at no time will we force ourselves onto another person. Magically or otherwise. That means.. no blackmail.. and no jinxes."

"But that's how everything got started." The raven-haired teen stated, and her father looked at her and responded. "Exactly, and we don't want it to be the way things end." Alex shuffled in her seat and nodded for him to keep speaking.

"Another important note. It's about Harper. I know she's pregnant, and I'm disappointed in Alex for not using the proper spell before it was too late. So Alex, you will be responsible for that baby she's carrying. There's no way I'm going to let Harper raise a half-wizard on her own."

"And last, but not least. Please talk to me or your mother if you plan to do anything.. really exotic. So we can make sure your not doing anything that could harm you beyong magical repair. Alright, that should do it. I believe this wraps u-" But he was cut off mid-sentence as his daughter knelt in front of him and unzipped his pants, revealing his soft member.

Alex licked at the limp cock and quickly it began to harden in her grasp. Meanwhile, Max, the youngest of the Russo clan dropped his pants behind her and slowly pulled up her denim skirt, showing off her cute pussy underneath. Rubbing his hardening six-inch shaft into her slit, his sister moaned as she enveloped her father's cock in her mouth.

Sliding underneath her so that his back was to the ground and she sat on him with his cock buried in her pussy, Max began to girate and move in order to stimulate them. Theresa, the MILF of a mother, dropped her pants quicker than anything and crawled over her daughter, deftly smashing her cunt into her husband's mouth before bouncing and rubbing her tits as he began to eat her out.

While all this had been happening, Justin had stripped completely naked and was positioning himself over Max. His little brother couldn't help but watch as he slowly pushed into Alex's rosebud anus. The teen girl pulled away from her father's cock and moaned, "Oh god.. I can't believe it.. all my holes.. it's so.. good.." and quickly placed her mouth around the shaft in front of her and continued sucking and licking at it.

"Honey.. yeah.. eat me out.." Theresa moaned, "I love my family.."

As Max girated and pumped inside of his sister's cunt from below her, he could feel his older brother's ass rub against his pelvis as Justin rammed his own cock into another of Alex's holes. "Mmm.. your ass is incredible.. I can't believe you didn't want me to fu-uck it.." The oldest Russo sibling grunted as the girl's tight anus squeezed his prick with a pleasurable pressure.

As Justin said this, Theresa crawled off her husbands face from on top of the couch and walked around to her children. Grabbing a camera from a table nearby she walked around and took pictures of the erotic imagery. "This will be great for out new.. scrapbook.." She thought to herself as she zoomed in on her husband grabbing Alex's head and forcing his seven inch shaft deeper into her throat.

The dark-haired girl gagged and thrashed as he grunted and began forcing his seed down her throat, and she managed to push away just in time to get a face full of his cum. "Pfft... *cough* ..D-dad.. that kinda hurt.." She said to her father with her puppy dog eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry honey. I just got caught up in the moment, it won't happen again."

"I didn't say I didn't like it.." She giggled and winked at him before lapping at his cock, cleaning the cum which had sprayed onto him.

Suddenly Justin grabbed her arms and pulled them back towards them as he started pummeling her ass even harder. "Oh yeah! Your fucking ass is so great!" He shouted, using her arms to help him speed up his pace.

"J-J-Justin! S-S-STOP!" The raven-haired girl shouted, but it was quickly over as he dropped her arms and grabbed her sides, grunting and moaning as he pumped her full of his incestual semen.

"Oh FUCK!" Max shouted from below them as he blasted his wad into her cunt, and soon cum was dripping onto him from both Alex's anus and pussy.

The eldest sibling pulled out and fell backwards into a chair, while the other brother just lay on the floor as his sister pulled off of him and turned around. Giggling at the sight of her brother's crotch covered with two kinds of cum, she fell backwards onto the couch beside her father and leaned against his shoulder.

"Oh poor Maxie.." Theresa called out as she took a picture. Setting the camera down she got onto her knees and leaned toward her son's crotch. She pressed her lips against his pelvis and slurped up some of the fluids, and then slowly moved around lapping and sucking his private area clean.

As she did this, his cock grew harder and harder from it's softened state and as she pulled away he was at full erection. "Uhh.. hey Mom.. while your down here.." Theresa smiled and then engulfed her son's shaft into her mouth, rotating her tongue around it as she took it deeper and deeper into her oral cavity.

"Oh.. man.. your awesome Mom.." Max stated as his own mother pleasured him.

Alex pulled a strand of her hair away from her face and smiled at the scene before her. Standing up, she quickly removed all of her clothing and threw them to the side, showing off her cute-as-hell teen body. With juices dripping out of her cunt but no orgasm for her yet, she was raring to go at the next cock in the room to stand up.

"Oh hell, why do I even have to wait?" She thought to herself as she reached into the pile of clothing and pulled out her wand. "I'm really so horny and need a big cock, so make someone's softy as hard as a rock."

A twinkling of light shot out from the tip of her wand, spun around in the air and suddenly rushed towards Justin. As he sat on the chair, almost sleeping from the last hard fuck, his member shot up stiff as a board, calling out to his sister. The teen girl skipped over and turned around, her ass facing towards the older siblng, and as quick as child jumps on Santa's lap, she impaled her pussy on his rock-hard shaft.

When the sound of thunder rocked through the apartment from the storm outside, Justin woke to a start by his sister's juicy cunt. As Alex bounced and jiggled on his member, in the corner of his eye he could see that his mother was now bouncing in almost the same way on Max's cock, which didn't go down when he came in his mother's mouth.

"I guess she's not in the mood for sleeping anymore, huh." Jerry thought to himself as the sound of his daughter's orgasm woke him up. The patriarch of the family looked around the room and smiled at how his family was getting along like never before. Grabbing the camera that his wife had lain on the table next to the couch he quickly took a few pictures of his daughter and Justin, and then a few of his wife and youngest son.

The rest of the evening, they switched between partners twice before falling asleep on their cum-soaked floors, and as per one of the new rules of the house, Justin performed anti-pregnancy spells on his sister and mother when they woke up the next morning.

From that moment on the three Rules were printed out in the Wizard Lair that was hidden in their freezer downstairs, and then placed it into the scrapbook with all of the photos that they took of the many family meetings.


	6. Chapter 6

The sub shop was moderately busy for the Russo family after the first couple of days after they had got back from the wizarding world. With the storms that had blown through the past few days, people were starting to get out more and enjoy what the city had to offer, and that meant more business for the local shops and eateries.

Jerry Russo, the patriarch of the family was just getting someone's order when his daughter Alex strode down the stairs from their apartment on the second floor. She was just as perky as ever, sometimes even more so because of the family's recent activities.

Wearing a striped, blue and black tee and a dark green skirt that reached down to her knees, she smiled at her father before stepping into the kitchen. The teen brushed away some of her dark, curly hair to the side as the door closed behind her and slowly she stepped behind her mother who was standing in front of the sink washing a pan to cook on.

Theresa gasped as she felt her daughter's small hand squeeze her butt and turned her head and smiled. "How was school today, honey?" she asked, knowing that the school days had just a day ago and her daughter was always reluctant to go to school.

"It was alright. I got an essay to write on... ughh... Beatrix Potter. Like, was she related to Larry or something? Cause if I can just watch a movie-"

The brown-haired MILF turned around and shook her head at her daughter. As she did this her left hip was pushed into the cabinet below the sink and the tight, blue jeans she was wearing pulled up gently. Theresa leaned forward and hugged her daughter before kissing the young girl on the forehead. "Ask Justin if he can help. I'm sure he's read something of hers."

Alex sighed and turned around towards the freezer door. Just as her father called out an order from the room outside, she twisted the handle a certain way as if some sort of combination lock and then opened it up, revealing a large room behind it: The family's wizard lair.

The door closed behind her as she stepped inside and the teen looked around the room. It was just like always, filled with as many wizarding artifacts you could think to fit in one room, and had a couch and two chairs in the middle where they would sometimes do their magic lessons.

To the right she quickly noticed something amiss, their was a book wide open and laying on the floor, propped up for some purpose. Alex stepped towards it and wondered if it was something for a future lesson, but when she looked at the page it was open to she realized what had happened.

On the page was a moving picture of something strange, her brother Justin was completely naked and passionately kissing a... animal? "No, that can't be-" She thought to herself and looked closer as the magicked book. "-wait, that's a dog... but it has arms... legs... and, wow... those are some big tits!"

She then knew exactly what had happened, Justin had placed the 'enter a book' spell and went in there with a werewolf from the wizarding world for some sort of fantasy date. But it was not just any werewolf, it was a smoking hot bitch of one with a perfect, amber-colored coat of hair.

"Looks like they've already fucked." the raven-haired girl said, dissapointment apparent in her voice. When she noticed he had already magically dressed him and his date she knew she had to duck behind something and see if he was trying to keep this a secret. Any blackmail she could get against her big brother was useful, the kind of perverted stuff she could get him to do was limitless with a good piece of information on anything secret he did.

And she was right, as soon as they magically teleported out of the book he scanned the room quickly before kissing her and she hurried as fast as she could out the portal to the wizarding world.

Justin brushed his short, black hair and sighed in relief before walking to the lair entrance, a goofy smile growing on his face.

"Now let's see... what can I do?"

The young wizard sat down on the couch and thought long and hard about what she could get her brother to do because she had this kind of information. It could have just been her utter horniness of the situation causing her to obsess over it, but something in her mind was telling her different, she couldn't help but think that maybe she was being a bit... jealous.

It was hard to think like that though. She knew Justin would be having sex with other people besides her. Hell, her entire family was having sex whenever they could, except Jerry and Theresa didn't know that their kids had been branching out to other people.

Her mind flickered back to the things she could do, but everytime something completely dirty and kinky appeared in her mind, the image of that werewolf girl kept popping up. Soon, her mind was just focusing on that girl and what Alex would do with her. Would she start by suckling those warm, furry watermelon on the girl's chest? Or would she press her naked body against the soft fur body of the werewolf as they hungrily snack on each other's cunts?

She could help but slide her hand down across her chest and down more to her crotch. Something was boiling inside of her that the teen girl had to release. Alex needed something though as she slid her fingers underneath her waistband to her bare womanhood that she hadn't taken the time to cover up with panties.

Rubbing the top of her slit she moaned a little as the fantasy grew more real in her mind.

The teenage wizard gave the werewolf a name in her mind, Veronica. She didn't know why but it just seemed to fit, and slowly the image of 'Veronica' stepped out of the shadows of her dreams and walked towards her in a field of grass and flowers.

Alex smiled gently and licked her lips at the soft form in front of her. Both girls were completely naked, their beautiful bodies revealed to each other as the weregirl stepped once more closer to the powerfully amorous Alex Russo

"Oh God, " The dark-haired teen stated, "Has anyone ever told you that your are the sexiest Lycan ever?"

The other girl giggled an began to talk in a soft and sensuous voice that Alex created for her in her mind, "Not always, but I do get some tongue-dragging looks from a lot of wizards."

"Justin?"

"Yes" Veronica giggled again, playfully covering her mouth a little with her hand. In a moment they were both standing less than a foot from each other. Both girls appeared to compare each other's bodies to themselves. Alex's sixteen-year-old body with a shaved pussy and small mounds, and then Veronica's eighteen-year-old body with large natural breasts and whose amber fur shimmered in the fantasy sunlight.

Alex made the first move and wrapped her arms around the weregirl and they pressed their lips against each other. Veronica's furry breasts pushing into the wizard's chest tickled the teen slightly and she giggled into the weregirl's mouth.

Slowly she pulled away and began moving downward, nuzzling her nose into the ticklish fur as she did before resting her lips on the hard, sand dollar nipples that lay bare in the middle of the short coat. The raven-haired teen flicked her tongue on the small protrusion before sucking in it softly as if she were a baby getting milk.

"Ooh... your good at that," moaned Veronica, who was sliding her hands through the curly hair of the girl suckling on her mammaries.

"If you like that-" the wizard began to say after pulling away and looking up with her beautiful brown eyes, "-you're gonna love what I'm gonna do next." and with that statement she knelt down gently so that her knees were pressed into the soft grass of the fantasy world.

Reaching out her hand, Alex placed her finger on the edge of the weregirl's labia and gently slid it in between the folds that had swelled and become increasingly wet during the past few minutes. Pulling it out she brought her finger to a lower point and then slid in again from an angle, and soon she pulled out again and then repeated the first thing she did creating a rthym.

Veronica squeezed one of her nipples as she felt the teen's finger slide in and out of her womanhood, and in the moment she reached her other hand down and spread her lips apart, revealing the inner part of her cunt for the young girl.

Alex smiled and leaned forward and kissed the woman's clitoris before stretching out her tongue and licking the juicy wall that was being presented to her. As she did this, the young girl had already brought her soft hand down to her own pussy and had begun fondling herself in arousal.

Just as she began to stroke the inside of her vagina, the woman she had been pleasuring at the same time began to moan greater than she had been as a wave of pleasure rippled through her body. Alex had given her a powerful orgasm, and with that she fell backwards, planting her furry ass in the soft grass.

"Glad you liked it... now there's something you can do for me," the wizard said before her wand seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Anything you want," Veronica moaned as she breathed in and out heavily, not noticing that Alex had begun waving the wand and started to say a spell."

"Once a pussy, now a dick. So let her fap, instead of shlick!"

A bright light glowed from the werewolf's crotch and in a moment the words that the wizard had uttered became true as a large male organ had replaced the woman's cunt.

The member stood out at around eight inches and was as thick as a chemically enhanced cucumber. Directly below it hung the natural thing that would follow something like this, a medium-sized ballsack that was magically enhanced and definitely more than meets the eye.

"Wow... this feels so... kinky..." Veronica smiled and touched it with her fingers softly before gripping it in her hand and stroking it softly. "Seems to be in working order too. You ready?"

Alex couldn't stop herself if she wanted to as she got on her and stepped forward over the furry woman laying on her back in the grass. She stood with her legs spread over the erect member directly below her teenage cunt and beamed a huge smile towards the woman she was about to enjoy.

Slowly bending her knees, she controlled the speed of her descent with precision and soon the engorged head pressed against her lips. The teen used her fingers to pull back her labia and give it easier access before she bent her legs more and it slowly went inside if her, stretching her more than any of her family had been able to so far.

"Mmm..." the wizard moaned as she twisted her thighs while impaling herself with the girl-cock she had magically summoned.

"I could learn to like this alot," said the werewolf who was massaging her large tits as the young girl's pussy enveloped the newly-formed prick.

Suddenly, as Alex had become completely sure as to how she was going to do it, the teen began to girate her hips around the member, twisting body left and right as she started to buck up and down on the rigid shaft.

Veronica helped by bucking her own hips and pushing herself into the teen in the same rthym that was being created and soon they both were fucking in perfect harmony, their bodies synched up as they were connected physically and mentally.

The shaft felt like magic as it slid in and out of her. Alex could feel it as it pistoned inside of her, spreading her insides as it pushes into her womb in a very pleasurable moment. Every once in while, when the woman below her bucked upwards, she could feel the ballsack slap up against her sensitive perineum.

Very soon, she felt a familar and wanted wave of pleasure erupt from her womanhood as the young wizard climaxed for the first time during the fantasy.

"God, yes!" Alex cried out in passion, "Come on now, fuck me! FUCK ME HARD!" and almost as if it had been a rehearsed move, the teen fell backwards and the woman pushed her self forwards. In just a few seconds she had switched them to missionary position without even sliding off of the rock-like cock.

Quickly, Veronica began pumping in and out of the young teen with powerful thrusts, pushing them to an entirely new level of pleasure that had been on the edge of during their passionate love-making.

In and out, the werewolf pistoned, her hands wrapped around the teen's body, her furry body rubbing softly against the delicate bare skin of the wizard. She pressed her lips against Alex's soon and they began to kiss heavily, increasing the passion of the moment dramatically.

Alex could feel the grass against her bare back and supple ass, moaning as the feeling of grass and fur overwelmed her like nothing she had ever felt before, and soon she climaxed again, her pussy tightening around the shaft penetrating her.

Just a few moments later, though it could have been an eternity in the wizard's mind, Veronica began to grunt and thrust herself further and faster. It was obvious that the werewolf was close to orgasm, the teen's pussy gripping onto it as it worked in and out of assured it.

"Oh yes! Yes! YES!" Alex screamed at the top of lungs in complete ectasy and soon she was joined in her screams as the werewolf began to twitch and jerk in responce to her own overwelming climax.

Warm and sticky goo filled the teen's womb as Veronica continued to thrust inside of her, quickly spraying out with enough force that it began to come out along the edges and run along the weregirl's cock.

Gasping for air, the woman fell backwards, her magical shaft sliding out. Before long the woman's crotch was enveloped in light and returned to it's former self.

Alex woke up, her entire body covered with sweat underneath her clothing. Slowly, she pulled her hand from underneath her waistband and looked at the juicy glow she had given it from her masturbation and just between her legs was a stain on the couch from the past three orgasms she had given herself.

From the corner of the room she heard a familar laugh and the wizard opened her eyes and squinted in the light. Justin stood by the door, a wide smile on his face and his hard cock pressing against the inside of his jeans.

"Having a little fun, are we? Well, sorry to disappointment you, but I need this room for... magic practice."

Looking at him with suspicion, Alex shook her head in realization and got up from the couch, her legs slightly shaky.

As she walked past him, the teen looked at her brother and smiled, "Say Hi to Veronica for me."

Justin's eyes widened in shock and he turned towards her, "How did you know about her?" He looked back and forth between his sister and the book and then towards the portal before staring at Alex who had a shocked look on her face also.

"Wait... that's her REAL name?"

"Yes... Wait, you don't know about-" The boy held his tongue and then fumbled to cover himself. "-I mean... umm... I don't know what your talking about. Just hurry out of the lair, Dad said I could use it."

On Alex's face appeared a huge smile as she wondered exactly what kind of fantasy she had dreamt, and she turned towards the door and started to leave.

"Have fun," she said before the door closed between her and a very confused brother. The young girl didn't know what had happened, but she would have to wait until Justin was done with his date before she could find out anymore, for now she had other things she could do to pass the time.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
